Daycare
by Yami Insomniac
Summary: Yami Bakura seems to have gotten himself and Yami Yugi in some trouble with Insomniac, and now she says that they have to do daycare. Chibi's on their own ground. How will Yami and Bakura fair?
1. Sentanced

For this fic the characters are as follows to avoid confussion.

Bakura = Yami Bakura

Malik = Malik(not yami)

Yami = Yami Yugi

Marik = Yami Malik

And everyone else is themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you that would be a bad idea Bakura." Yami hissed as he and Bakura crept along the side of the house careful to avoid the view of any of the windows.

"After I had already done it." Bakura growled back.

"Hey, what are you two doing hiding over here?" Yami and Bakura nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound of Maliks voice as he appeared around the corner of the house.

"Don't do that!" Yami yelled.

"What are you doing sneaking around the house?" Bakura asked Malik while leveling a glare at Yami.

"Insomniac wanted me to help her look for the two of you. It seems she has a suprise for you." Malik replied coming up the stone steps.

"A supirse?" Yami asked as Baruka raised a curious eyebrow.

"A great suprise for what you've done." Yami and Bakura cringed at the sound of yet another person arriving.

"Hi Insomniac." Malik greeted smiling.

"You just had to yell, didn't you." Bakura yelled at Yami.

"I'm not the one who made the plan that got her mad in the first place Bakura!"

"Both of you shut up." Insomniac growled walking past and grabbing them both by the ear.

"Owowow-" they both said in unison as she dragged them both around and in the back door, up the stairs and around to the livingroom. Malik following not far behind.

"Sit." she ordered shoving them both at the couch. Both complied. "Now. Which of you messed with my room?" she asked sitting herself in the chair across from them.

"He did it! I did not, it was you!" they both said in unison pointing to eachother befor settling into a glaring match.

"Alright then. Since neither and yet both of seem to have done it, neither and yet both of you get to share the punishment. My suprise." Insomniac finish smiling with that nerve racking eerie smile that she seemed to be able to do so well.(1) "You get to take care of the chibi's."

"That doesn't sound very hard." Yami replied looking almost insulted.

"Yami. Have you ever been around anyone here when they turn chibi?" Bakura asked, he had heard stories from when Ryou had volunteered to help out in the chibi daycare for the house. Ryou had only offered and done it once, and never again, and that was enough to keep Bakura away from wanting to do it.

"Bakura, how hard could it be to take care of a few chibi's for awhile?" Yami asked causing Bakrua to sweatdrop. Malik chuckled walking off at this point, while Insomniac laughed so hard she almost fell out fo her chair.

"Are- Are we talking about on a good or a bad day with the best of the bunch?" she managed after a few moments.

"Insomniac.. How long are we taking care of them, and just who is currently chibi?" Bakura asked not really wanting to know.

"Hm," Insomniac paused leaning back in her chair thinking it over. "When I looked last there was Seto, Ginji, Duo, Heero, Xellos, Kouga, Alucard, Inu-Yasha, Yi, and Holly.(2) Now, off we go." she said smiling, getting up and motioning for the two of them to do the same.

"No. You haven't told us how long yet." Bakura protested, neither him or Yami moving from their seats.

"Until I'm not mad about what you two did to my room anymore. Now go! Or do I have to 'escort' you both like I had to to get the both of you back in the house?" Insomniac ordered again, no longer smiling. With a groan from Bakura the two stood from the couch and walked back over to and down the stairs entering the door on the right after they got down there followed by Insomniac.

Upon entering the the large downstairs room used for housing whomever was in chibi mode at the time being, they found Ban and Mai on the current watch.

"Okay guys, heres your relief." Insomniac announced to Mai and Ban as she shoved Bakura and Yami the rest of the way in the door. "Have fun you two." she finished turning and exiting the room.  
  
"Hey boys. Never thought I'd see you two down here for this job. What did you do? Break the computer again." Mai chuckled.

"I didn't break it the last time!" Bakura shouted drawing the attention of a few of the chibi's who then turned away and started whispering to one another.

"Whatever. Listen boys cuz I'm only going to say this once. Don't feed any of them sugar, and don't let them out of your sight for even a minute. Chibi's are dangerous. You got that?" she asked, Yami and Bakura both just nodded, "Good. Now I'm taking Alucard with me. Have fun." she smiled and winked as she scooped up Alucard on her way out the door, Ban carrying a sleeping Ginji following after her.

"Now what?" Yami asked turning to Bakura after the door had closed.

"How should I know? I've never taken care of little brats before." Bakura growled in responce gaining a couple more glances from the chibi's.

"I guess we should check whos all here." Yami said as they looked over the room. Duo was alseep on Heero's shoulder as Heero typed away at his mini labtop ontop of the couch made of old car backseats, while Kouga and Inu-Yasha where running around trying to kill eachother and knocking everything in their way over, Xellos was standing off to the side of the room watching everything with slight amusement, and Seto was playing a game of duel monsters with Holly on the game table in the corner while Yi watched.

"Geh ba here coward!" Inu-Yasha yelled chasing Kouga across the couch knocking Duo over into Heero's lap befor both he and Kouga landed on top of the of them sending them all into a heep on the floor.

"Get oof me!" Duo yelled trying to squirm free. After a moment Kouga squirmed free followed shortly after by Inu-Yasha. They then ran past where Holly and Seto where playing.

"I pway.. Um, Yiyi, wha was this card done again?" Holly asked showing Yi the card, Yi leaned in close whispering in Holly's ear. "Ya! I pway Dar Majk ttack!" Holly squeeled gleefully slapping the card down on the table, "Eburyhing on yuw feild go'd boom!" she giggled as Kaiba looked on in disbelief.

"Wah? No way! Yew a Lier!" he yelled standing up on his chair and pointing an accussing finger at Holly.

"I is not! Yiyi, de one whob can read da cards! Az her." Holly shouted back pointing at Yi. To this Yi only smiled and gave a shrugg.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Noooooooooooooooo! I dun wanna! Nonononononnonono!" came the loud protest from just outside the door drawing everyones attention to it as it creeked open and a screaming chibi Marik shoved in, the door closing quickly behind him. "Nooooooooooooo! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Marik continued sitting where he had landed at the door.

"Agh is right! How do we shut it up!" Yami yelled over the noise.

"You asking me?!" Bakura shouted back befor looking down to see what was tugging at his pants. Xellos was standing there at his feet, "What do you want?" he growled kneeling down.

"Gib'em a cookie." Xellos said plainly.

"What did he say?" Yami asked over Mariks continued wailing.

"He said to give him a cookie." Bakura shouted back.

"Then give him one!" Yami yelled, but Bakura hesitated.

"Mai said not to give them any sugar. Don't cookies count as a sugar product?" he asked.

"Hell if I care! I just want it to stop." Yami shouted walking over to the other side of the room and unlocking the door into the small pantry room that sat beside the bathroom door, coming out shortly after with a box of chocolate chunk cookies, not bothering to lock the door back up behind him. As far as he could tell the chibi's where all to short to reach the high handle. "Here. Now be quiet!" Yami shouted pulling out one of the cookies and shoving it in Mariks hand, the room went instantly silent.

"Oh the sweet bliss." Yami sighed.

"I wan cookie too!" Duo shouted.

"Meee tooo! Mee too!" Holly and Yi yelped at the same time.

"We all wan cookies." Heero stated drawing nods from the rest of the chibi's.

"Well I don't see the harm in letting them have some cookies." Yami said handing the bag to Xellos who proceeded to helpfully hand them out to all the chibi's.

"Why do I have a bad fealing about this..?" Bakura asked sweatdropping at fealing utter dread that came over him.

It came not long after.  
When the chocolate from the cookies kicked in Yami and Bakura thought everything was fine, all the chibis where playing quietly at one of the corners of the room, so they sat back and relaxed. Little could they tell that 'playing' was not as it seemed as they soon found themsleves in an elaborate trap set up by the chibi's.  
  
Shortly after the chibi's headed off to play quietly on their own again.  
Marik walked over to Holly and rubbed playdough in her hair, which caused her to cry, and bring Yami and Bakura over to see what was wrong, which is when YI and Kouga came running with the skipping ropes that they had tied together to make rope and ran all around and through Yami and Bakuras legs thoroughly tangling them together and tying it off just as Inu-Yasha, Duo, Seto, and Heero came flying down from a bookshelf knocking Bakura and Yami over the back of the couch and rolling away while Xellos seatbelted the tangled upsidedown Yami and Bakura firmly into place.

"What's going on?!" Bakura shouted angerly as all of the chibi's giggled wildly running around in front of their two trapped prisoners.

"Maybe the cookies where a bad idea,.." Yami admit as he watched the sugarhigh chibi's in front of him.

"Now you think that!?" Bakura shouted in outrage, if he could have moved at that moment he'd have been strangling Yami.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note: Everyone in the daycare is chibi except the two(whomever it is at the time) people left to watch the chibi's. Just incase anyone was wondering.  
  
(1)-My friends should know what it looks like. How many cringed? Ro?  
(2)-Who's Holly? She's a friend of mine who plays a killer Dark Magician deck. Wooo! Go Holly! Kick Kaibas butt!  
Hehe, poor Kaiba. Yes yes, I do know what that card accutally does. I have it used on me all the time and I own it. Chibi Yi lies.  
Want more to this one? Review and tell me what you think then.


	2. Save us?

YI: Part two! Hehe, sry about that Mau. Personnally I don't find Chibi's childish either. I think they are quite smart. And evil. But it makes the fic cute. It just fit that way. -winks- Okay! Enough chatter. does disclaimor thingy

Disclaimor: Yi does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any other of the anime's that appear in this fic. Yi does not own Holly either, just uses her as Chibi in story.

YB: Would you look at that. Yi does her own work for once.

YI: Mean! -crys-

YY: Um,.. I don't think this is a good thing.. -watchs as Yi is crying enough to start flooding the room-

YB: -looks to the door in time to watch Malik wave at them and lock them in- Malik!

YY: No! -runs to the door and begins to pound on it- Let me out!

YB: -sighs and pats Yi on the head- Yi, if you keep crying you can't show everyone this new chapter.

YI: -stops and sniffles a moment- Thats right! -jumps up-

YY: -pauses and listens to this then goes back to trying to get out- No! Let me out!

YI: -smiling and all thoughts of sadness gone- Now lets start!  
  
For this fic the characters are as follows to avoid confussion.  
Bakura = Yami Bakura  
Yami = Yami Yugi  
Marik = Yami Malik  
And everyone else is themselves.  
Ryou talking to Bakura  
Bakura talking to Ryou  
{Yugi talking to Yami}  
[Yami talking to Yugi]  
Everyone other then Insomniac, Yami, and Bakura are chibi's in this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Think of anything yet?"

"Pharaoh. I swear if you ask me that one more time, I'm going to start giving these things ideas for what they can do to you." this gained Bakura a glare from Yami,

"You're suppost to be thinking of a way to get us out of this. Since it's your fault that we're here in the first place." Yami stated

"My fault? You had the choice of helping me, and YOU are the one who got us caught, and WE are suppost to be thinking of a way out of this." Bakura growled back motioning at the fact they where still tied upsidedown the the couch. "It's not like we can send them to the shadow realm.." he paused and they both blinked befor smiling at eachother and then reaching into their shadow magic. This of course did not go unnoticed by the chibi's.

"Eep! Maik! Xeelloz! Quick! Quick!" Yi yelped jumping up and down, waving her arms in the air, and pointing at Yami and Bakura,

"Wa is it?.." Marik asked but didn't need an answer as he and Xellos came over and watched Yami and Bakura, "Stop em?" he asked looking at Xellos who in turn nodded smiling and they both went to work with their own counter magic causing Bakura and Yami's powers to backfire painfully.

"Ow! What the hell?" Bakura asked glancing over at the giggling trio of Yi, Marik, and Xellos

"Time for a new plan.." Yami sighed.

"I'm do'n it!" Kouga shouted, Yami and Bakura glanced in the dirrection of the door to the pantry, or Yami tried to,

"Bakura, move your head. I can't see!"

"Yami,.. Did you lock the pantry door when you came back out?" Bakura asked hoping his eyes lied when he saw the lock undone

"No, they can't reach the door."

"I am!" Inu-Yasha shouted back at Kouga

"Boof of you is not! Holly is cuz yer can't dissided." Yi shouted hitting Kouga and Inu-Yasha on the head with her chibi hammer

"Ow!" they both yelped rubbing their heads "How come she get to?"

"Cus I ha the hammer. An she's taller." Yi stated simply, "Now lif her up."

"On their own they are.." Bakura said watching the arguement continue for a few moments

"Oh no.." Yami sweatdropped

"Oh yes." Bakura assured Yamis thoughts of what was happening as Kouga and Inu-Yasha got down and Holly climbed onto their backs readhing up and opening the door to the pantry letting the three of them dissapeared in with Yi following shortly behind. "We better think of a way out of this fast."

"Why don't we ask Ryou and Yugi? They have to be better at dealing with chibi's then we are." Yami stated

"We can try." Bakura said retreating back into his own soul room leavng a blank face on for a moment then it turned slightly dissoriented as Ryou blink a few tiems looking around and getting his barings,  
  
"No." he said glancing over to see Yami in a similar state beside him, "Y-you two got stuck looking after the Chibi's?" Yami nodded, "And what happened?"

"We tried to make them quiet by feeding them cookies."

"What? No." Your not leaving me out here like this!  
  
Bakura was taken slightly by suprise at the forcefulness in Ryou's tone as he began to retreat back into his own soulroom which would cause Bakura to be forced back into control, Yes you are. Now get back out there. Bakura growled  
  
No!Bakura's eyes where wide as he found himself back in control of Ryou's body.  
  
Get back out here Hikari. he threatened  
  
No! I don't care what you do to me later! I'm not going out there with hyper chibi's! It's worth whatever you do to stay in here!Ryou shouted closing himself off from Bakura, something he never did.

"Ryou is not going to help us..Your turn." Bakura stated still thinking over what just happened,  
  
Yami nodded, [Yugi. I need your help with something.]

{What is it Yami?} Yugi asked happily

[Bakura and I are in trouble and ended up watching over the chibi's and got,..stuck.]

{Stuck? What do you mean? and What did you do to get stuck doing Daycare shifts?} Yugi asked quite puzzled,

[Bakura and I,..] Yami hesitated, [We redid Insomniacs room in Barbie and got caught.. so she made us watch the chibi's.. and we gave them sugar.]  
  
{You did WHAT!?!? Barbie!? Your lucky thats all Insomniac did to you!! And didn't anyone tell you to not give the chibi's sugar?} by this time Yugi was rolling on the floor of his soulroom laughing,  
  
[Yes,.. but thats not the point. Yugi, will you help us?]

After a few moments of laughter Yugi calmed enough to answer, {Sorry Yami. I'm not getting involved where Insomniac and her room in pink things are key factors in what happened. Expecially if three other key factors are barbie, chibi's, and sugar.}

Yami sighed heavily as Yugi went back to laughing histericaly, "No luck here either."

"We could wait until someone comes to check o-" Bakura paused cringing at the sound of a loud crash and looked back over to the pantry door to see a few wood box's smashed on the floor and there contents, different dehydrated veggies, scattered all aross teh floor near them, Yi inspecting the mess.

"Nau dat one. Try da next one." she called up as Inu-Yasha peeked out from some unseen shelf above her in the room,

"Are yew sure she keeps em in here?" he asked,

"Ya, now keep look'n."

"Yami,.. What do you think they could be looking for in there?" Bakura asked as another crash was heard, but the wall blocked the view of what hit the ground this time

"I don't know. But Bakura,. I was thinking,.. Chibi;s aren't dumb creatures.. What do you think their going to do to us after their done in there?"

Bakura sweatdropped, "I'm working really hard on not thinking about that." another crash was heard followed by a short pause,

"Ya! Fond it!" Holly squeeled running out with an armfull of chocolate bars, "We foun da stash!"

"Bakura,.. what happens when you add pure sugar to already hyper chibi's?" Yami asked as Holly ran over near them handing out the candy as she went

"I'd assume nothing good......Ra, help us-" as if on que the door to the hallway openned and in entered a not so happy looking Insomniac  
  
Whats going on in here?" she shouted looking everything over, all the chibi's froze  
  
"Run fo cover!" Heero shouted. The chibi's scattered throughout the room dissapearing into hiding places as Insomniac shut and locked the door from the inside storming over to the couch and glaring down at Yami and Bakura. She reached over grabbing Yi as the chibi tried to run past.  
  
"Kura di it!" Yi cried out as she was lifted up by her shirt, "An Yami! He gibb'd cookies!"

"Indeed." Insomniac said putting Yi back down and letting her scamper off, "Well boys. What do you have to say for yourselves?" she asked looking back down at them

"Get us the hell out of here! This is evil! I didn't even do anything!" Yami shouted squirming and glaring back at her

"I have new respect for the innoccent looking things in this world." Bakura stated gaining an odd stare from Yami, "I managed to get Ryou to start talking to me again, and he told me about what happened when he did this job last time.. Chibi's can be far worse then we saw.. This was a walk in the park from what I hear they can do.. And I don't want to be here for worse.." he explained, "Insomniac?"

"Ya?" she tilted erh head slightly with a curious look on her face,

"Can I clean your room? I'll fix it, or do the yard if you will let me out of here befor what Ryou tells me these things can do happens. Please?"

Yami blinked a few times, "Am I hearing things right? Bakura! You sound humbled!"  
  
"No. He's just trying to get out of this with an act of it."  
  
"Whatever works." Bakura said with a shrugg  
  
"Hm,.." Insomniac looked around thinking, "I guess I'm fealing in a better mood now. You guys can both clean up this mess, and then fix my room. And I'll let someone else watch the chibis. You've had them for a while now, and I don't ussually let anyone watch them for for too long a period at a time." she said reaching into a pocket and pulling out a gym whistle, blowing it, and hurting Yami and Bakura's ears, "Line up! And Count off! Park time." she shouted and the chibi's all came running and lined up.  
  
Yi arriving first and counting them off, each replying with their name "Nine. Yi." Yi called, "Eigh."  
"Holly."  
"Seben."  
"Seto."  
"Sisx."  
"Marik."  
"Fibe."

"Inu-Yasha"  
"Four."  
"Heero."  
"Thsree."

"Xellos."  
"Toe."  
"Duo."  
"One!"  
"Kouga."  
"All here!" Yi cried happily turning to Insomniac and saluting, "We ready to go park."  
  
Insomniac nodded, "Go line up at the door then." she said, Yi walked off leading the line to the door as they all chattered quietly among themselves, looking to all like innocent littel chibis again. Bakura anD Yami just watched in astonishment  
  
"H-how did you do that?!" Yami yelped

"Practice." Insomniac smiled leaning down and untying the skipping ropes and undoing the seatbelts, "Now you two have quite a bit of work to get done around here. Finish the daycare room befor we get back, and then go FIX my room." she stated turning on her heel ane walking over to the door, blowing the whistle again, "Time to partner up for the walk." Insomniac stated, each of the chibi's grabbed hands with their partner as the names where called, "Heero, Duo. Holly, Yi. Seto, Inu-Yasha. Kouga, Marik. Xellos," she finished holding the whistle out to him, "Your leading with me." Xellos gave his ussual smile and nodded taking the offered whistle and putting it on around his neck as Insomniac openned the door and lead the group out and upstairs.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Insomniac: Yi, thats not a good spot to leave off..

YI: I know, but we're getting kicked off the computer, and it might be awhile befor I can get back to due to work. And I wanted put something up befor I found I couldn't get back for awhile. And,.. I wanted to be nice...

Ryou: Why do they get off so easy?!  
  
Yami: What exaclty happned to you Ryou?  
  
YI: Shush! no clogging the end note with idol chatter.

Insomniac: R&R is something Yi thrives for.  
  
YB: Don't leave a review! Maybe she'll stop writing if she thinks no-ones reading.

YI: -bonks him on the head with her hammer- Keep it up, and I'll stop being nice.


End file.
